Phoebe
Phoebe is the Titan of ‘bright’ intellect and prophecy, and is the mentor of the Olympian Rangers. Character History In Greek mythology Phoebe was one of the original Titans, who were one set of sons and daughters of Uranus and Gaia. Originally Phoebe was associated with the moon. Her consort was her brother Coeus, with whom she had two daughters: Leto, who bore Artemis and Apollo; and Asteria, a star-goddess who bore only a daughter, Hecate. As time moved on, Zeus placed Phoebe in charge of mentoring the team of Rangers on Earth to protect the world from Hades, which she did in approximately 3,000 B.C., albeit at the cost of the White Irenic Crystal and its user, Alessandra. When not on Earth, she resided on Mount Olympus. She returned to Earth in the year 2012 to create a new team of Rangers, whom she chose from a local high school. They were unsure at first, but adjusted to their new roles and powers. Phoebe became their technical advisor as well as their mentor, giving them tactical information, new weapons and combinations as they were needed. However, she did not tell them about the White Irenic Crystal or its wielder, thinking both had been destroyed. When her new Red Ranger, Nathalie, was turned to stone by Medusa and taken to the Underworld, Phoebe appealed to Zeus, and received 24 hours to retrieve her. She entered the Underworld, but was quickly discovered by Hades. They dueled, and in spite of her immortality, Phoebe was wounded and nearly defeated but for Persephone's intervention. Retrieving Nathalie, Phoebe returned to Olympian Ops and restored her so she could join her teammates in battle. During Charley's time under Nereus's personality-reversing spell, Phoebe guarded her in Olympian Ops. Eventually she became exasperated with her attitude and stomped on her phone, getting into a scuffle with her. They were interrupted by Hera and Zeus calling to provide a cure, which she administered. Phoebe visited Mount Olympus early that winter, missing most of the Roman Rangers' initial attacks. Eventually, Aergia revealed the existence of the White Olympic Ranger to the team--as its power signature returned to the city--and Phoebe explained to them. Soon the Irenic Crystal's new wielder, Alessandra's granddaughter Marissa, appeared with the Crystal. Scans revealed that it was all but drained and dangerous to use. In order to recharge it, she'd need another fully-powered Crystal, but all of the others were on Mount Olympus. Because it was unstable, the Crystal couldn't be taken through dimensions, so the others would have to be brought to it, and the Gods were uneasy about taking them off Mount Olympus. Phoebe appealed to the Olympian Court. Christmas came around, and although Phoebe didn't intend to celebrate, the Rangers got her a gift--a framed photo of all of them after their first battle, which made her somewhat teary. At that point she got a call from Olympus, and found out that her appeal had been accepted. Nathalie, Bryce, Lew and Marissa went to the mountain to retrieve the Irenic Crystals. Star-Crossed Mothers After the Rangers managed to seal the Underworld for all time, they went their separate ways, Phoebe closing the portal to Olympian Ops. However, a year later her sensors detected a Daemon escaping through a breach just before it vanished into the past--2007, specifically. She summoned the team, except for Marissa, whom she was glad to see again, and briefed them on the situation. Their morphers had just enough power for three more morphs. Using a Chronos Charm, she sent them back, wishing them good luck. Personality Phoebe is wise and the mentor figure to the Rangers. She is calm, and a capable fighter. She is also technologically gifted, as demonstrated with Lew on more than one occasion, working on the Olympian Rangers' weapons. Talents and Abilities Along with being an immortal skilled in magic and technology, Phoebe can use a sword and twist her bones and joints beyond human capability. Appearance Phoebe is a beautiful goddess, 5’8” with light strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. She is Caucasian. Trivia *Phoebe is played by Scarlett Johansson. Category:Olympian Force Category:Mentors Category:PR Allies